El comienzo de algo ¿grande?
by Dush97
Summary: Vio a Lily riendo frente a el y lo supo, ella lo aceptada. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera su novia, y no es que James haya tomado clases de adivinación, pero había cosas que simplemente eran ley. Una de ellas era que Lily Evans seria su esposa, la otra... pues que su primer hijo se llamaría Harry James Potter y seria el mejor y mas grande mago de su generación.


**Buenas noches gente, o días o tarde, no se que hora tienen. Bueno gracias a aquellos que entraron en mi fic y espero honestamente que les guste y les encante y lo disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo.**

**Declaimer: Los personaj****es, los escenarios y todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, sino a la gran J.K. Rowling, y todo esto no es mas que una diversión para mi sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Este no va a ser el típico fic en el que Lily tiene dos amigas desde siempre y que odian todas a los merodeadores pero después se dan cuenta que se aman y están juntos y después cuando empieza la guerra esas dos mueren, los Potter también Sirius va a Azkaban y Remus se queda solo, sino que sera ligeramente muy diferente. No les adelanto mas para no romper la trama**

**Resumen completo: James empieza su séptimo año con una promesa que de verdad espera cumplir, olvidarse de Lily Evans después de darse cuenta que ella nunca podrá quererlo como el quiere, pero las cosas no salen precisamente como el pensaba. La llegada de su prima de Francia hará que varias cosas cambien en su vida, como Lily, ya que después de recibir unos realmente buenos consejos de Francesca, ella empieza a prestarle mas atención y rápidamente van formando una amistad que tiene todas de convertirse en algo mas. Por otro lado Sirius enfrenta su primera decepción amorosa a manos de un Ravenclaw trepadora, pero suerte que tiene a su mejor amiga para vengarse como se debe de la chica. Y Remus... Remus intenta no colapsar con las nuevas ocurrencias de sus amigos y su debate interno de ser o no ser... (novios).**

* * *

El comienzo de algo ¿grande?

Prologo

-Prongs, enserio, tienes que dejar de pensar en esa chica, te hace mal- dijo un sexy chico de cabellera negra y mirada de plata mientras abordaban el expreso Hogwarts del andé emprendían la búsqueda de un compartimento libre.

-Ya lo sé pad, pero es que se veía tan bonita hoy, con su pelo rojizo y sus ojos verdes- dijo con mirada anhelante el chico de pelo negro alborotado y ojos color avellana.

-Yo opino como Padfoot Prongs, lo mejor será que no pienses en Lily para que no se te haga más difícil, tienes que recordar la promesa que hiciste cuando salimos de vacaciones el año pasado- dijo el tercer y último chico del grupo, este de pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, y de unos tiernos ojos miel.

-Ya lo sé… chicos aquí hay uno libre- dijo el de gafas mientras entraba y acomodaba su equipaje en las rejillas superiores.

Los otros dos, Sirius y Remus, sus mejores amigos, no tardaron en seguirlo y acomodar también sus baúles para literalmente tirarse en los cómodos asientos del tren.

Después de acomodarse cada uno en su asiento, lo que se entiende por estar desparramado en él, los tres chicos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, algo poco usual en ellos. Sirius, el más hiperactivo de los tres, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo haciendo nada, así que en cuanto se le ocurrió algo, se sentó bien con mucha energía y dibujando una sonrisa de diversión en su cara y con un brillito especial en los ojos, rompió con la tranquilidad del vagón.

-Prongsie cariñooo- dijo con voz melosa y con un timbre afeminado –que bueno que tú seas nuevamente el capitán del equipo de quidditch, mira que así me prestas ayudita para las nuevas pruebas de reelección del equipo este año- termino diciendo con suficiencia y manteniendo su tono de chica "sexy".

-Hey, por supuesto que sigo siendo el capitán, no hay nadie más calificado que yo para el puesto y Minni lo sabe y no se atrevería a cambiarme, y por otro lado, en cuanto a tu prueba me encargare precisamente de ponértelo más difícil Siriusina- dijo con arrogancia James, también sentándose recto y cruzando los brazos.

Remus, el tercer y último miembro del singular grupo miraba a los dos con diversión y una sonrisa en la cara mientras decidía mejor sacar un libro para leer que verse implicado en las absurdas, _pero divertidas_, discusiones de sus dos testarudos amigos.

-¡Pero Jimmy!- dijo Sirius con un tierno puchero -¿cómo esperas que funcione nuestra relación si no me quieres dar una ayudita chiquita chiquitita?- dijo usando los dedos índice y mayor para graficar el chiquito y continuando con la voz afeminada y melosa, pero esta vez con un deje de reproche en ella -¡Remusin cariño dile algo!- dijo siguiendo con su puchero y dirigiendo su mirada al chico a su lado que leía concentrado pero con una sonrisa en la cara por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-James será mejor que le digas que si a la señorita si no quieres que nos moleste durante todo el viaje- dijo Remus a James siguiéndole el juego infantil a Sirius.

-Eso, sino, no tendrás nada esta noche- dijo Siriusina con fingida molestia, ladeando la cara y alzando la barbilla.

-Está bien, está bien amor, pero no te enojes, te prometo que te lo compensare muy bien en la noche- dijo James juntando las manos a modo de súplica y primero con una mirada de corderito a medio degollar, para después cambiarla a una picara y giñarle un ojo a su amigo ante el difícil intento de su otro amigo de mantener la compostura y no echarse a reír como poseso.

Fue en ese exacto momento, cuando terminaba de decir la palabra noche, que se percataron que la puerta de su vagón había sido abierta y que en esta se encontraba una chica (como de 1,66 de piel clara y cabello castaño con destellos rubios y pelirrojos, y ojos de un verde muy acuoso) cruzada de brazos y con una mirada que despedía fuego. Dos de los tres amigos sintieron miedo, esa chica les recordaba mucho a Evans en sus peores momentos, _y Evans en sus peores momentos… era peor que un embravecido colacuerno húngaro_, pero el tercero del trio, James, sintió más que miedo, sintió autentico terror, al recordar aquello que le habían recordado sus padres durante todo el viaje a la estación, pero que había olvidado en cuanto vio a sus dos mejores amigos.

"_Merlín, apiádate de mí y no me dejes morir tan joven y guapo y sin haber conseguido siquiera un besito de Lily"_

-James-Charlus-Potter- dijo la desconocida chica para dos de los merodeadores presentes, Monny y Padfoot, y muy conocida, pero deseando desconocer, al otro, llamado Prongs -no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mí, tu adorada prima, y que en cambio estés hablando mariconadas con tus amigos, o debería decir ¿tu amigo y tu novio? ¿Tan lejos te llevo el despecho de esa pelirroja?- dijo suavemente la chica mirando al chico de gafas de manera interrogante pero dejando ver el enojo de esta.

-¡QUE! James y yo claro que no somos novios, yo soy macho, muy macho- dijo desesperado Sirius intentando salvar su orgullo de hombre frente a una atractiva chica que al parecer conocía a su mejor amigo –si quieres, podemos quedar un día y te lo demuestro- dijo cambiando su todo por uno bastante sexy, y poniendo esa sonrisa que sabía que derretía a las chicas.

La chica, la cual desconocían el nombre, lo miro alzando una ceja y mirándolo de arriba abajo, ante esto, nuestro querido canuto solo agrando su sonrisa, para rápidamente cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa al ver que la chica lo ignoraba olímpicamente y rechazaba su propuesta.

-Lo siento, pero no, no le quito los novios a mis amigos y no me gustan los chicos con complejos de superioridad- _mentira, si le gustaban, sobre todo si eran confiados en sí mismos, pero no iba a aceptar la propuesta de un completo extraño que se traía al parecer algo turbio con James_ dijo y pensó para luego entrar totalmente al vagón, sentarse al lado de su primo, _quien en realidad no era su primo_, ignorarlo, _aún seguía enojada con él que aparte aún no se disculpaba_, y con un rápido movimiento de varita, acomodar todo su equipaje en las rejillas superiores.

-Frankie, prima, mi primita favorita, y la única que tengo, lo siento, de veras, yo… yo lo sabía, te juro que lo tenía muy presente, pero…lo siento, no pude evitar olvidarlo, es que me emociono mucho con esto de Hogwarts y sé que no es excusa pero… tus deberes, hare tus deberes durante una, no, dos semanas enteras como compensación pero por favor perdóname hermanita- le suplico James a la chica.

-…Esta bien, pero que sean tres semanas- dijo la chica con sonrisa triunfante y ya sin atisbos de enojo en su mirada.

-¿TRES? ESTAS LO…- se calló al ver la mirada de la chica y bajando la suya dijo resignado –está bien, y cambiando de tema que quede claro que Sirius es solo mi amigo y nada más y lo que escuchaste son solo… bromas que a veces hacemos entre nosotros, enserio, Lily aun no me ha llevado a tales extremos- dijo lo primero con un pequeño atisbo de nerviosismo y lo último un poco desanimado.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa –por cierto- dijo volteándose al chico enfrente de ella –soy Francesca Prince- dijo presentándose con una sonrisa en la cara y estirando la mano.

-Todo un gusto, yo soy Remus Lupin- dijo el merodeador también con una sonrisa en la cara, de esas que lo hacían ver tiernísimo, y estirando su mano para también estrechársela.

Sirius que también quería tomar parte de la presentación apresuro en agregar:

-Y este guapo que ves aquí presente, es el magnífico y espectacular Sirius Orión Black, a sus servicios bella señorita- termino de decir, agarrando la mano que ella anteriormente había estirado a Remus y tomándola entre una de las suyas, para besarla galantemente como todo un caballero. La chica ante esto solo rodó los ojos pero mantenía una mirada divertida en la cara, previendo las intenciones del chico con ella.

-¿Y de donde se conocen?- pregunto intrigado el chico del pequeño problema peludo, dejando definitivamente su interesante libro de lado para centrarse en la interesante recién llegada chica.

James, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen ya que se puso a pensar en su pelirroja después de su último comentario, decidió dejar eso un momento de lado y poniendo una sonrisa en la cara paso a contarles a sus amigos quien era su _prima_.

-Frankie es la ahijada de mi mama y mi papa, ¿recuerdan que una vez les dije que tenía conocidos en Francia? Bueno pues eran los Prince, y eso, no conocemos desde siempre, y si no se los mencione… fue porque no se me ocurrió- dijo James.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces eres Francesa?- pregunto nuevamente Remus.

-Sip, aunque también tengo algo de inglesa, ya que uno de mis abuelos maternos eran de aquí, y mi mama paso gran parte de su infancia en Brighton, pero en su quinto curso de Hogwarts decidió terminar sus estudios en Beauxbatons entonces toda la familia se trasladó- relato Francesca.

-¿Y por qué están ahora acá?- pregunto con la curiosidad pintada en la cara Sirius.

-Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, me encantaban las historias que me contaba mi abuela y mi mama de sus años aquí, y todas las aventuras que Jimmy me contaba no hacían más que acentuar mis ganas de venir aquí, pero mi mama y mi papa querían que fuera a Beauxbatons, dando como resultado 6 arduos años de pura insistencia de mi parte, pero sí que sirvieron porque al fin lo logre- Termino su discurso con un puño en alto y una mirada de satisfacción en la cara.

-¡Por supuesto que lo lograste prima, y al fin podremos armar travesuras juntos como en esos días de veranos que eran pura diversión!- termino emocionado James abrazando a su "prima".

Después de eso, las cosas en el vagón de los merodeadores quedaron relativamente calmadas, si a eso podía llamársele a Sirius brincando entusiasmado al escuchar la palabra travesura y que a James ya se le hubiera ocurrido una grande para iniciar el año, logrando que Remus apartara su atención del libro que volvía leer para ayudarlo a afinar la idea, _porque a pesar de lo calmadito que se veía era la mente maestra que hacía que las bromas fueran exactamente como las imaginaban,_ y que en el proceso se les uniera Francesca que traía muchas ideas nuevas y que Sirius finalmente también se uniera a la plática aportando más ideas; porque después de todo, este era el último año en Hogwarts de los merodeadores, y lo planeaban disfrutar el máximo posible, pero por sobre todas las cosas querían que los recordaran y eso era algo que ya se habían prometido hace 7 años y costara lo que costara _lo conseguirían_.

.

.

.

En otro vagón del tren no tan lejos del de los merodeadores se encontraban dos chicas conversando animadamente sobre la gran noticia del nombramiento de una de ellas como premio anual.

-Oh Lils estoy tan contenta por ti, estaba segura que tu serias la chica que elegirían como premio anual este año- dijo una chica rubia.

-Bueno Sam, no te voy a mentir que yo también esperaba que a mí me eligieran pero no deje de sorprenderme cuando la noticia venia en la hoja adjunta a los materiales y la cajita de la placa, después de todo, también estaba esa chica de Ravenclaw Eli Edgecombe si no me equivoco que tenía notas muy buena y nunca la vi en detención o algo- le respondió la chica pelirroja que la acompañaba.

-Jajaja, así que si lo esperas,… ahora lo que me pregunto es a que chico habrán escogido como tu compañero- dijo la primera chica.

-Mmm, habían muchos posibles candidatos, realmente no se a quien habrá escogido Dumbledore.

Después de la respuesta se hizo un pequeño silencio entre las dos chicas que se quedaron pensando quien podría haber sido el chico que escogieron como el otro premio anual.

Las chicas se llamaban, Lilianne Evans, una atractiva pelirroja de ojos verdes, estatura de 1,68, bien proporcionada y con una carácter de armas tomar, era hija de muggles. La otra chica, Samantha Wilson, una chica de facciones dulces, ojos azules y cabello rubio, un poco más baja que su amiga con 1,65 de estatura y con un bonito físico, pero a pesar de su mirada dulce y ser una chica pacifica la mayoría del tiempo, era muy sobreprotectora con sus amigos y de personalidad fuerte y decidida, ella era mestiza.

Finalmente dejaron el tema de lado al no poder dar con exactitud cuál sería el compañero de oficio de Lily y cambiaron el tema volviendo a hablar.

-Así que, ¿qué tal las cartas de Potter este verano?

James Potter, el chico que venía acosando a Lily desde su tercer año, había desarrollado la costumbre de mandarle a Lily cartas en el verano prácticamente todos los días, contándole como había sido su día y preguntando por el de ella, según el para no descuidar a su amada pelirroja y otro viniera y se la quitara. A pesar de que Lily siempre le decía que no le contestaría más, _porque le contestaba las carta_, siempre lo hacía, aunque nunca a sus preguntas sobre cómo estaba o si algún chico se le había acercado para que James pudiera ir a darle su merecido, sino que la correspondencia que compartían se convertía _siempre_ en discusiones absurdas en las que Lily terminaba tirándose los pelos a los _"no te preocupes amor mío, sé que estamos teniendo nuevamente una crisis, pera ya verás cómo lo superamos, nuestro amor es más grande que nuestras diferencias"_, así que también se había convertido en costumbre que Sam le preguntara por las dichosas cartas cuando se reencontraban en el expreso.

La chica a la pregunta, en vez de responderle con el típico bufido y el _"pues como siempre, igual de jodidamente molestoso que todos los años"_, apoyo la cabeza en la ventana y mirando hacia afuera como si intentara descifrara algo contesto.

-Pues… en realidad… no me mando ninguna carta este verano.

Sam la miro y pensó que Lily le estaría jugando alguna broma, porque que James Potter dejara de mandarle cartas a Lily podría significas solo dos cosas; que el fin del mundo se acercaba, o…

-Lily, tú crees que sea por lo que paso a finales del año pasado, ya sabes… eso- le dijo incomoda la chica, ese era un tema que no habían tocado y que honestamente no quería tocar con la pelirroja, porque eso implicaba dar su opinión al respecto y esta no era a su favor precisamente.

-¿Tú crees?, porque yo creo que finalmente se rindió o simplemente se dio cuenta que soy solo un capricho y no vale la pena seguir intentando porque diré como siempre que no- contesto la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues… yo… veras… tú sabes que opino que James cuando se te confesaba lo hacía de corazón, y realmente pienso que esa vez… le rompiste el corazón y que por eso ya no te busca más- dijo lo último rápidamente.

Se fijo que Lily la miraba y que no decía nada, así que tomando eso como que ella quería que le dijera lo que realmente pensaba de eso que había pasado a finales de curso, tomo aire y se preparó para decirlo.

-Fuiste cruel Lily, nunca has sido muy amable con Potter, y estas en todo tu derecho de serlo si no quieres, pero en aquella ocasión, fuiste cruel, realmente cruel, e independiente de los sentimiento de James, si son verdaderos o solo un capricho, aquello que le dijiste no se lo merecía- le dijo todo esto sin mirarla, sabía que haría sentir mal a su amiga, pero era necesario que le dijera la verdad.

Reino un silencio incomodo en el vagón durante unos minutos, y cuando prometía que este le rompería los tímpanos, Lily hablo:

-Lo sé, créeme cuando te digo que lo sé, y la culpa me ha estado carcomiendo el alma todo el verano, pero al parecer no soy lo suficientemente Gryffindor como para mandarle yo una carta y pedirle disculpas, pero… lo hare ahora, te prometo que en cuando tenga la oportunidad le hare frente y me disculpare como se debe- termino de decir con una mirada arrepentida.

-Qué bueno que hallas decidido hacerlo, estoy orgullosa- dijo con una sonrisa Sam, y recuperando la actitud entusiasta dijo –bueno, creo que por fin conocerás a tu compañero premio anual, ya es hora que vayas al vagón de prefectos.

-¿Ya es hora? ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, entonces ya me voy, no te importa quedarte sola un rato ¿no?- pregunto a su amiga.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mí, me quedare leyendo un rato un libro que empecé el otro día, y si me aburro porque demoras mucho, me voy por ahí a ver si encuentro a alguien con quien hablar- le respondió la chica apurándola para que saliera.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos- dijo y salió del vagón.

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo del tren, se le ocurrió que podría buscar a Remus y darle la gran noticia antes y que fueran al vagón de los prefectos juntos, pero rápidamente descarto la idea.

"_Podría estar con Ja… Potter, y ay por Merlín Lily en los líos que te metes, si tan solo no le hubieras dicho eso el curso pasado no estarías ahora lamentando haberlo dicho, no tendrías que disculparte con nadie, y no tendrías el estúpido sentimiento (que definitivamente no tiene razón de ser) de extrañar las cartas de Potter, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, y estoy segura que en cuanto le pida disculpas al bruto ese, me arrepentiré al acto porque se me pegara como lapa nuevamente y no podre sacármelo de encima, y todo volverá a la normalidad,… si seguro que pasa eso"_

Y asi siguiendo con sus divagaciones de que Potter era un imbécil y que en cuanto se disculpara todo volvería a ser como antes, se negó a pensar en que sentía un poco, solo un poco de pánico que no fuera todo como pensaba y que realmente había dañado los sentimientos del chico haciendo que la odiara.

.

.

.

En el vagón de los merodeadores todos seguían hablando de la broma que estaban preparando y que tendría lugar el Lunes en el desayuno si todo salía como esperaban (era sábado) cuando de casualidad Remus vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya tendrían que estar en el vagón de los prefectos con James que había sido nombrado premio anual este año, _hecho que había sorprendido a todos cuando lo conto,_ y avisando a James salieron a la carrera para el vagón de prefectos, dejando a Frankie con el _buen Sirius._

Los dos chicos se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada, no era un momento incomodo, al contrario, solo los dos estaba esperando que al otro se le ocurriera hablar primero.

Sirius al ver que la chica no parecía muy dispuesta a romper ella el silencio, decidió hacerlo el.

-Así que… Francesca ¿no? Es un nombre muy bonito- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora en la cara.

-Jajaja ni lo intentes Sirius, no estoy interesada en rollos de una noche- dijo la chica adivinando las intenciones del chico.

-¿Y cómo sabes que a mí me van los rollos de una noche?- pregunto un poco sentido el chico, no había tenido ni tiempo para desplegar todos sus encantos y la chica ya le había rechazado.

Frankie asentó más la sonrisa en su cara y simplemente le dijo al chico:

-Es muy obvio, se leer a la gente muy bien, y James ya me ha advertido de ti en sus cartas.

-Lo tuve que haber imaginado- susurro el chico –entonces, dejando ese plan de lado, supongo que podemos ser amigos, me caíste bien- dijo el chico con sinceridad y mostrando esta vez la sonrisa que solo guardaba a sus amigos, la sincera y trasparente.

-Sí, supongo- dijo Francesca, pensando que también le había caído bien el chico, y que se veía buen amigo.

"_Y bueno, realmente tenía que ser una excelente persona para que James lo tenga en tal alta estima"_

.

.

.

Mientras, Remus y James se apuraban para llevar al vagón de los prefectos, cosa que era un tanto difícil porque los pasillos estaban abarrotados de estudiantes charlando después de no verse por unas largas vacaciones de verano. Finalmente llegaron al lugar, y por suerte con solo 5 minutos de retraso.

James, que había estado durante el trayecto de su vagón a este, preparándose mentalmente para cuando viera a Lily (era prefecta y por tanto estaría en el lugar) nuevamente no saliera con uno de sus típicos _sal conmigo Evans_, pensó que hiso bien en mentalizarse, porque cuando lunático abrió la puerta y la vio ahí sentada igual de hermosa que siempre, casi no reprime el impulso de preguntárselo nuevamente.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, se nos fue la hora- dijo Remus a modo de escusa.

-No hay problema- respondió una chica de su curso, pero Hufflepuff –pero, eh… ¿qué está haciendo James acá?- pregunto la chica, mirando a james la final y batiendo las pestañas más de lo normal.

Lily que hasta el momento había estado sumida en sus pensamientos y no había notado la presencia de los dos chicos, levanto rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar el nombre del chico en el que precisamente estaba pensando.

-¿Po-Potter?… un momento, ¿no me digas que tu…?

-Así es Evans- dijo rápidamente y sin mirar a la chica, no se podía arriesgar –y para los que aun tengan dudas, fui escogido premio anual este año- dijo el chico mirando a los otros 23 compañeros que lo miraban entre perplejos y curiosos.

El silencio reino un momento en el gran vagón, rompiéndolo rápidamente otro chico:

-¿Que estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando te escogió a ti?- pregunto un chico que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, de cabello negro y grasiento, nariz ganchuda, pálido y flacucho y con una expresión de fastidio en la cara, llamado Severus Snape.

-Quejicus, quejicus, quejicus, esas no son maneras de hablarle a tu superior- dijo con diversión el de gafas.

-Basta, Snape, Potter siéntense, hay que organizar las patrullas- dijo Lily tomando el control de la situación y empezando a repartir las horas.

-Momento, Lily ¿tú también eres premio anual?- pregunto Remus a su amiga pelirroja.

La chica sonriéndole le contesto que sí, ganándose una felicitación de su amigo para luego seguir con la tarea de repartir las horas. Ante la nueva noticia, James no pudo sino pensar:

"_Merlín, Lily es mi compañera PA, eso significa que tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, a veces tardes enteras planificando lo que sea que planifiquen los PA, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, ¿cómo se supone que podre soportar estar tanto tiempo con ella sin intentar algo?"._

Mientras, Lily compartía pensamientos parecidos:

"_Solo yo tengo una suerte tan mala, por Morgana, de entre todos los chicos Dumbledore tenía que escoger a Potter, ¿en qué pensaba el vejete chiflado ese? Uff, bueno en cuanto me disculpe… porque tengo que hacerlo, si Lily tienes que hacerlo, en fin, cuando me disculpe, puedo pedirle cordialidad en los temas de PA, y bueno, tener a James Potter de compañero no puede ser tan malo… ¿cierto?"._

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero saber su opinión al respecto y así poder saber si sigo con la historia o mejor la dejo, así que si les gusto, dejen un reviews, y si no, de todos modos dejen uno, acepto criticas constructivas.**

**Para los que se dieron cuenta, no, Peter no esta en el grupo de los merodeadores, osea no es colagusano, pero de todos modos aparecerá un poco mas adelante siendo lo que es.**

**Eso seria todo, nos leemos.**

**XOXO**

**13/01/13**


End file.
